


Пять раз, когда Накай Масахиро думал, что Кимура Такуя — полный придурок

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Накая Масахиро есть много причин, чтобы ненавидеть Кимуру Такую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Накай Масахиро думал, что Кимура Такуя — полный придурок

**1.**  
Накай видел этого парня второй раз в жизни, что уже было достаточным поводом для того, чтобы надрать ему задницу, потому что Накай считал, что того первого и единственного раза было вполне достаточного. В первый раз они повстречались в коридоре перед дверью в класс, ожидая когда их обоих, новичков, недавно переведённых в эту школу, представят ученикам. Тощий, неказистый, с огромными передними зубами, как у белки, и носом, за которым почти не было видно глаз, смотревших на собеседника упрямо и гордо, Кимура необъяснимо раздражал его с самого первого дня всем своим существом. Естественно, они оказались в разных компаниях и с тех пор не пересекались несмотря на то, что учились в одном классе. Кимура сразу завоевал любовь и уважение почти всех ребят в своём классе, многих учеников из параллелей и даже пары семпаев. Общительный, из хорошей семьи, он всегда был окружён шумной компанией слабаков и будущих сопливых выпускников университетов, как классифицировал их Накай. Сам же Накай принадлежал к компании, где каждый умел постоять за себя и отомстить за друга, где принципы товарищества были важнее оценок и репутации. Так или иначе, всех их считали отбросами и людьми без будущего. И каждый из них был абсолютно согласен не иметь то скучное будущее вечно согнутого в поклоне саларимена, к которому, по мнению взрослых, должен был стремиться каждый школьник.  
И вот, Накай с Кимурой пересеклись снова. Каждый в своей компании, на закате они встретились под мостом на берегу реки неподалёку от школы, чтобы разобраться с парой выпадов со стороны компании Кимуры, потому что компания Накая не имела привычки терпеть ложные обвинения в адрес своих товарищей. Все понимали, что без драки не обойтись. Накай, ни минуты не колеблясь, глазами выбрал себе противника в группе напротив и к своему удивлению заметил, что Кимура сделал то же самое. От пронзительного взгляда потемневших от злости глаз Кимуры в животе у Накая на секунду что-то сжалось, но уже через мгновение он взял себя в руки и, когда лидер группы противников с упрямой уверенностью в голосе повторил свои обвинения, вместе со всеми рванулся вперёд, чтобы как можно скорее показать этому высокомерному придурку, что лучше быть одним из достойной команды, чем возвышаться над группой сопляков.  
Но вместо того, чтобы преподать урок, Накай получил его сам. Будучи по всем параметрам крепким и сильным из-за постоянных бейсбольных тренировок и драк, Накай упал лицом в траву после пары точных и профессиональных ударов Кимуры.  
— Не знал, что я занимаюсь кендо, да? — послышался сверху голос противника.  
Кимура улыбался, но Накай решительно не собирался терпеть эту назидательную улыбку в голосе. Резко перевернувшись, он подножкой выбил Кимуру из равновесия. Один рывок, и Накай уже сидел на ногах лежавшего под ним Кимуры. Тот не сопротивлялся и не защищался — он как будто знал, что Накай не позволит себе бить лежащего противника. Накай и правда не собирался, поэтому вытерев ладонью кровь из разбитой губы (а на деле просто оставив жуткий алый след на щеке), он поднялся и подал руку, чтобы помочь встать своему противнику. В момент, когда Кимура принял его помощь, что-то изменилось. Злость сменилась замешательством. Они оба оказались не теми, кем были по мнению друг друга. И хотя драка продолжилась, Накай больше не чувствовал острого желания поставить этого выскочку на место. По правде говоря, он уже даже не считал его выскочкой.

Солнце как раз село за линию горизонта, когда драка закончилась. Группа будущих лабораторных крыс бесславно разбежалась после того, как кто-то из прохожих, прогуливавшихся по набережной, заметил драку и пригрозил полицией. Накай привык к этим угрозам и не собирался шевелиться до тех пор, пока не услышит вой сирен. Из подсохшей разбитой губы снова начала сочиться кровь, когда он улыбнулся, глядя на убегающих мальчишек, некоторые из которых трусливо прикрывали лица форменными пиджаками. Кимура сидел на земле рядом с ним и тоже смотрел вслед товарищам.  
— Отец убьёт меня, — усмехнулся он, осматривая пятна на рубашке и порванный пиджак.  
— Почему ты общаешься с ними? — Накай беззаботно лёг на остывающую землю и уставился в розово-фиолетовое вечернее небо.  
Его товарищи, взбудораженные хорошей дракой, группами шумно разбредались по домам. Совсем скоро их ликующие голоса растворились в тёплых и густых сентябрьских сумерках.  
— Они отличные парни, каждый по-своему. И у каждого из них есть будущее, которое они вынуждены защищать.  
— Тоже хочешь сказать, что у меня нет будущего? — прорычал Накай.  
Спустя мгновение он уже крепко держал Кимуру за грудки.  
— Именно. Поэтому я немного завидую тебе.  
Взгляд Кимуры был настолько серьёзным, что Накаю стало немного не по себе.  
— Дурак. Не завидуй мне.  
Накай резко встал, подхватил валявшуюся в траве сумку и, быстро взбежав по тропинке на дорогу, направился домой. Всё же Кимура был полным придурком. Хотя и интересным полным придурком. 

 

 **2.**  
— Скорее! Скорее! — Кимура кричал и размахивал руками, стоя на подножке автобуса. Он выглядел таким отвратительно бодрым даже после этой пробежки, что Накаю хотелось плюнуть на всё, развернуться и уйти. А ещё лучше — врезать ему, как только догонит. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого.  
— Что это за автобус? Куда мы едем? — спросил он, когда наконец перевёл дух.  
Судя по малому количеству людей (кроме них в салоне было всего два человека — сгорбленная тяжестью прожитых лет пожилая женщина с большим рюкзаком и мужчина в рабочей форме, вертевший ярко-оранжевую каску в руках), маршрут был непопулярный.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Кимура, не отрываясь от окна, за которым мелькали пока ещё знакомые улицы.  
— Идиот. У тебя сегодня репетитор.  
— Не ворчи, старик.  
Накай раздражённо цыкнул языком и несильно ударил Кимуру в плечо. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему всегда должен думать за себя и за пустую голову Кимуры и ещё терпеть за это подобные тычки. Почему он вообще здесь, а не вместе со своими товарищами подкидывает петарды-шумихи на задние дворы домов самых надоедливых учителей?  
Когда спустя сорок минут пейзаж за окном превратился в одно бесконечное поле с точками деревень, разбросанных вдалеке от шоссе, Накай перевёл взгляд на своего спутника, который сидел напротив. Кимура следил за дорожными указателями, его глаза цвета крепкого чая как обычно были серьёзны, брови слегка нахмурены. Другой бы подумал, что Кимура чем-то недоволен, но Накай знал, что это только видимость. Что бы Кимура ни делал, он будет делать это со всей серьёзностью. И сейчас он сосредоточен на их неожиданном путешествии. Даже пряди волос, выбившиеся из хвоста после пробежки, по-прежнему развевались вокруг лица Кимуры от порывов тёплого ветра из приоткрытого окна.  
Накай смотрел слишком долго, чтобы Кимура не заметил этого. Вопросительно подняв брови, он взглянул на Накая в ответ.  
— У... У меня есть плеер, — выпалил Накай и зарылся в сумку, изо всех сил надеясь, что его уши покраснели не так сильно, как ему кажется.  
Раньше они никогда не обсуждали свои музыкальные предпочтения, поэтому для Накая стало настоящим откровением то, что Кимура почти не слушает музыку.  
— У меня нет на это времени, — пожал плечами Кимура в ответ на изумлённый взгляд Накая. — В школе я общаюсь с друзьями, а дома занимаюсь, в отличие от тебя. Иногда я слушаю радио, мне нравятся песни, но покупать кассеты... Отец вышвырнет меня из дома за такую бесполезную трату денег.  
Кимура нахмурился, как обычно это бывало, когда он заговаривал об отце, и отвернулся к окну.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, дурак, — хмыкнул Накай. — Музыка помогает тебе... пережить всякое.  
Они молча смотрели в окно с минуту, потом Накай протянул Кимуре наушник и включил кассету. Первой в его бережно составленном плейлисте как всегда звучала M в исполнении Princess Princess.  
Кимура закрыл глаза и начал отбивать ритм ладонями по коленям. Всё же он любил и чувствовал музыку, хотя и считал её бесполезной тратой времени.  
Горе-путешественники вышли из автобуса под Rolling Stones и возбуждённый рассказ Накая о группе и её участниках. Не сговариваясь, они направились к остановке на другой стороне дороги, поскольку это был единственный вариант на той горной дороге, где они оказались. Вокруг были только лес и горы, и кое-где виднелись тропинки, ведущие неизвестно откуда неизвестно куда.  
Всю обратную дорогу Накай рассказывал о своих любимых исполнителях и составлял список лучших кассет, которые обязательно даст послушать Кимуре.  
Накай по-прежнему считал Кимуру полным придурком, но этому полному придурку нравилась его любимая музыка. 

 

 **3.**  
Чёрт бы побрал эту английскую литературу. Кто такой этот Шекспир и почему он писал подобную чепуху? Бесполезные слезливые истории, которые кто-то однажды посчитал классикой. И потом, никто даже не знает, существовал ли Шекспир на самом деле!  
Накай продолжал возмущаться с того самого урока, когда класс читал отрывки из Шекспира и какой-то умник заметил, что Накай с Кимурой — это их собственные Ромео и Джульетта. Они действительно не общались в школе, потому что принадлежали разным кругам, но и за её пределами их трудно было назвать закадычными друзьями. Всё, что они делали - это составляли друг другу компанию, когда одному из них хотелось исчезнуть из дома на целый день. Поэтому высказанное сравнение было самым притянутым за уши из всех, что когда-либо слышал Накай.  
Хуже того, девочки моментально подхватили идею и теперь называли Кимуру с Накаем исключительно именами героев пьесы, даже не смотря на то, что Накай бросался на каждого, кто называл его янки-Джульеттой.  
С тех пор Накай прогуливал уроки зарубежной литературы, предпочитая прозябать сорок минут на обдуваемой всеми зимними ветрами крыше школы. Сигареты были единственным, что согревало его, поэтому все сорок минут он курил, как паровоз.  
— Заболеешь.  
Пиджак Кимуры упал на голову Накая и чуть-чуть не задел зажатую в белых обмороженных пальцах тлеющую сигарету. Кимура опустился рядом. Без единого вопроса он достал последнюю сигарету из пачки, которая ещё утром была полной.  
— Не твоё дело, — фыркнул Накай, стаскивая пиджак на плечи и выдыхая дым в сторону тщетно пытавшегося закурить на ветру Кимуру. — Дай сюда.  
Он взял сигарету Кимуры и прикурил от своей. От пиджака, пропитанного теплом чужого тела, Накай наконец перестал дрожать, пальцы снова без проблем сжимались в кулак.  
Раздался звонок с урока, а сразу за ним — грохот железной двери, ведущей на крышу из другого крыла школы, где размещались выпускные классы.  
— Ну надо же! Смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас! Никак Ромео и его янки-Джульетта, — голос Фукуды, лидера банды из третьих классов, был как обычно мерзок. Из-за пары выбитых зубов он буквально выплюнул шепелявое «Джульетта» и тут же расхохотался над заплесневелой шуткой, которую в школе повторяли вот уже три недели подряд.  
Накай тихо выругался, поднимаясь.  
— Почему бы тебе не придумать новую шутку, а? — бросил Кимура, он тоже встал.  
— Заткнись, Ромео. Не по твою душу.  
— Не обращай внимания, пойдём, — Накай подёргал Кимуру за рукав. — Классная расскажет твоему отцу, если снова ввяжешься в драку, помнишь?  
Накай устал возиться с горячей головой Кимуры, но безрассудность была неотъемлемой частью его товарища, его бесплатным приложением, которое он с радостью оставил бы в мусорной корзине, если бы мог. Кимура никогда не дрался ради развлечения или из-за плохого настроения, он дрался только ради восстановления справедливости. И именно поэтому в синяках и ссадинах он ходил гораздо чаще любого из компании Накая.  
Пристальный взгляд чайных глаз продолжал прожигать дыру в противнике, Накай подёргал за рукав ещё раз, чуть настойчивее, и Кимура наконец отвернулся. Под хохот и гнилые шуточки они побрели к выходу в своё крыло. Накай понял, что продолжал держать Кимуру за рукав только когда тот вырвался, одним коротким движением втолкнул Накая в здание и запер дверь снаружи.  
— ИДИОТ! — Накай постарался крикнуть так громко, как только мог, чтобы до этого придурка хорошенько дошёл смысл его негодования.  
— Ты мне не нянька! Позаботься лучше о себе!  
Клокочущий грудной рык вырвался у Накая, пока он отчаянно рылся в карманах в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. К счастью, в брюках завалялась пара скрепок, которые в один нервный и полный самый изощрённых ругательств миг были переделаны в отмычки. Ещё минута, и всё было готово.  
Пиджак Кимуры слетел на бетонный пол, морозный ветер дунул в лицо так, что на глаза навернулись слёзы. Драка ещё не началась — Кимура стоял в боевой стойке, окружённый четырьмя старшеклассниками, и тяжело дышал. Было ясно, что у него, тощего второклассника, нет шансов.  
С гневным криком Накай прорвался в круг и бросился на Кимуру, сбивая его с ног. Эти старшеклассники могут подождать: у него была гораздо более веская причина надрать Кимуре зад так, что из школы он будет добираться на костылях.

— Как ты открыл дверь? — первым делом спросил Кимура, когда всё закончилось. Он сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, сжимая ноющий бок и глядя на лежавшего перед ним Накая.  
— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — Накай сосредоточенно ощупывал окровавленные зубы, поэтому проигнорировал вопрос. После того, как отделал Кимуру, он по инерции накинулся и на старшеклассников, что было большой, - нет - огромной ошибкой.  
— Дверь была закрыта.  
— Вот упрямый осёл. Я сделал отмычки и открыл её, ясно?  
Кимура нахмурился.  
— Не делай так больше.  
— О себе позаботься, золотой мальчик.  
Чертыхаясь, Накай поднялся на ноги, выплюнул осколок зуба и прихрамывая ушёл прочь. Что за чёрт? Только полный придурок будет заботиться о том, кто только что оставил ему пару кровоподтёков и опухающих ссадин на лице. 

 

 **4.**  
Удивительно, как редко можно видеться с человеком, который живёт в соседнем квартале. Ещё недавно вы были уверены, что не пересечься в таком крошечном городке невозможно, а теперь оказалось, что город достаточно большой, чтобы ваши пути в нём разошлись.  
В своё последнее школьное лето Накай с Кимурой ни разу не попадались друг другу на глаза. Один работал на подработке, другой учился днями и ночами, чтобы сдать вступительный экзамен в медицинский колледж. Один встречался с коллегой по работе, другой — с девушкой с подготовительных курсов. Каждому из них достаточно было знать, что другой просто есть где-то рядом и всегда готов вместе заняться ерундой (несмотря на то, что отец Кимуры запретил сыну видеться с Накаем после той драки).  
Августовская жара утомляла и до того высасывала из тела силы, что оставалось лишь одно желание — лечь где-нибудь в тени и не шевелиться до сентября. Накай ещё раз посмотрел на груду коробок, которые предстояло перетащить из фургона в ресторан, выругался и присел в тени, устраивая себе перекур. С какой же радости он должен отдуваться за долги брата? Он устал и хотел видеть Кимуру. Прямо сейчас.  
Горе-работник ещё раз посмотрел на коробки, медленно выдохнул сигаретный дым, делая горячий летний воздух ещё более горячим, затем поднялся, бросил форменный фартук в фургон и ушёл. С работой и Нацуми он разберётся позже, а пока…

Судя по отсутствию машины у дома Кимуры, отца не было дома. В воздухе маячила призрачная надежда на то, что мать и обе сестры тоже уехали, а Кимура нуждается в том, чтобы его отвлекли от нудной зубрёжки. Накай уже сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону дома товарища, когда приглушённые голоса и открывшаяся калитка в воротах заставили его снова скрыться за углом соседнего дома.  
Кимура появился на улице вслед за красивой девушкой, чьи длинные каштановые локоны, разбросанные по плечам, переливались на солнце, как в рекламе шампуня. Сам Кимура обрезал свои длинные волосы и теперь щеголял модной короткой стрижкой с хохолком. Казалось, его волосы ещё недавно были уложены, но теперь растрепались и торчали неровными прядями, что гармонично сочеталось с его домашней одеждой и усталым, но довольным выражением лица.  
Девушка что-то сказала на прощание, помахала рукой и собиралась уходить, когда Кимура одним рывком заставил её вернуться и подарить ему напоследок долгий поцелуй. Он держал её одновременно ласково и крепко, целовал её, шептал на ухо что-то, от чего она краснела и смеялась, а затем снова целовал пока хватало дыхания.  
За два с половиной года в старшей школе Кимура превратился в привлекательного юношу. Весёлый и общительный, он был предметом обожания половины учениц школы и мог выбрать любую, но выбрал безбашенную красавицу с курсов и, судя по всему, был доволен своим выбором.  
Накай зажмурился и судорожно сглотнул, горло совсем пересохло, а проклятые уши горели, как сигнальные огни на токийских небоскрёбах. Конечно, у него тоже был опыт с девушками, но подобные сцены он видел только в американских фильмах. Накай привалился спиной к прогретому камню забора, открыл глаза и уставился на свои взмокшие руки. Из-за дурацкой игры воображения он почти чувствовал, как Кимура держит его в тех же крепких объятиях, в каких только что держал девушку. Живот неприятно сводило. Над ухом затрещала цикада.  
— Эй, — Кимура заслонил собой солнце, возникнув перед Накаем со связкой ключей в одной руке и сигаретой в другой.  
— Отлично готовишься к экзаменам. — Накай выдавил из себя самую скабрезную улыбку, на которую был способен. — Закончил?  
— Как видишь.  
— Собирайся. Пойдём проветрим твою затуманенную голову.  
Казалось, фраза «ты здесь единственный, кому нужно что-то проветривать» повисла в воздухе огромным транспарантом.

Они отправились в лес за школой, где, как говорили, была проложена старая железная дорога, которую использовали во время войны для поставки продуктов в город и отправки военной техники с местного завода. Всю дорогу (в лесу им посчастливилось набрести на хорошо утоптанную тропу) Кимура говорил без умолку, рассказывая истории про курсы и про периодические стычки с отцом. Накай прекрасно знал эту его привычку. Он будет болтать обо всём подряд до тех пор, пока не решится сказать что-то действительно важное.  
— Проклятье, — выругался Накай, зацепившись ногой за крепкую корягу.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении коряга оказалась прикрытой мхом и зеленью ржавой рельсой, тянувшейся по просеке в обе стороны так далеко, что терялась за линией горизонта.  
Кимура задумчиво расчистил ботинком участок рельсы, сделал два шага вперёд и нащупал другую, расчистил и её. Затем он перевёл взгляд вдаль, туда, где две рельсы должны были сойтись на линии горизонта. Накай ждал, сидя на тёплом железе.  
— Мы с тобой, как эти рельсы, — наконец произнёс Кимура. Голос его был необычно низким и хриплым. — Вроде движемся вместе, вроде сходимся в конце, но на самом деле это только иллюзия, обман зрения. Параллельные линии никогда не сойдутся, а рельсы в итоге разделятся на два пути где-то там, в той же точке, где сейчас на наш взгляд сходятся.  
— Иногда рельсы сходятся. Я видел.  
Боль, которую мгновение назад Накай видел в отстранённом взгляде Кимуры, в один миг сменилась облегчением.  
— Твоей глупости нет предела.  
— Какое счастье, что я ничем не ограничен.  
— Я переезжаю в Токио сразу после выпуска.  
— Я знаю.  
В воздухе снова повисло молчание. Накай наблюдал за большим чёрным муравьём, исследовавшим его кроссовок, пока Кимура сверлил взглядом его самого.  
— Ты правда не понимаешь, что я продумал в голове тысячу и один сценарий того, что будет дальше? И что вариант твоего переезда при поступлении в престижный токийский колледж был первым в этом списке?  
Прозвучало как-то неловко.  
— То есть не то чтобы мы были друзьями не разлей вода и всё такое... Мы были хорошей компанией друг для друга в моменты, когда уставали от привычного окружения. Ты был моим единственным и лучшим не-другом, и я ценю это.  
Кимура отвернулся и долго изучал верхушки деревьев, недвижимых в густом августовском воздухе. На его губах играла какая-то странная ухмылка.  
— Иди к чёрту. Мне было действительно приятно с тобой общаться. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь — лет через десять, когда ты перестанешь на меня злиться, — мы обязательно встретимся снова.  
— Я не буду злиться, — чуть слышно возразил Накай, шмыгнув носом. В горле неприятно саднило, а в носу щекотало. — Иди вперёд, золотой мальчик. И никогда не связывайся с людьми без будущего.  
Кимура ничего не ответил. Только пожал плечами и зачем-то потрепал Накая по длинным, крашеным в рыжий волосам.  
В тот момент для Накая не было на свете большего идиота, чем Кимура. И это было взаимно. 

 

 **5.**  
Накай никогда не понимал смысла церемоний. Зачем все эти фальшивые слёзы и улыбки людей, которые ещё недавно посылали проклятия в спины друг другу? Зачем ставить жирную точку там, где хочется просто оборвать историю, оставив её без конца? Зачем прощаться, когда можно просто уйти так, как будто вы снова увидитесь завтра?  
«До свидания, школа!» гласила трогательная надпись на классной доске. Пара чёрных тубусов с дипломами висели на спинках стульев, оставленных стоять вкривь и вкось, пока недавние ученики и ученицы делали последние совместные фотографии и говорили то, что боялись сказать раньше. Слишком трусливые, чтобы нести ответственность за свои слова дольше, чем пару часов.  
Весеннее солнце прогревало класс сквозь большие окна, Накая клонило в сон.  
— Накай-аники! Накай-аники! Поздравляем с выпуском! — тонкие голоса первоклассников ударили прямо в голову.  
За осень Накай успел приобрести двух юных последователей — Китаяму и Фудзигаю. Ребята прибились к нему и его друзьям, как два потерявшихся волчонка к стае диких волков. Никто из ниоткуда, идущие в никуда, — эти первогодки отлично вписывались в их компанию.  
— Накай-аники, Кимура передал, что ждёт тебя на бейсбольной площадке, — бодро отрапортовал Фудзигая.  
Сердце Накая как будто пропустило удар.  
— Передайте, чтобы валил на все четыре стороны пока я снова не поставил пару синяков на его хорошеньком личике.  
— Кимура знал, что ты так ответишь, поэтому приказал тащить твой медлительный зад на площадку сию же минуту.  
— Иначе что?  
— Не сказал.  
Придурок. Придётся идти и выяснять самому.  
Пробравшись сквозь толпы выпускников и их родителей и отправив Фудзигаю с Китаямой в класс, Накай побрёл в сторону поля так медленно, как только мог.  
Прозвенел звонок, созывая всех, кроме бывших третьих классов, на последний урок перед концом этого учебного года. Поле опустело, только одна фигура стояла недвижимо на питчерской горке, чуть сутулясь.  
— Что, если бы я не пришёл? — крикнул Накай с расстояния десяти шагов. Как дуэлянт на своей последней дуэли.  
— Было бы здорово, — криво ухмыльнулся Кимура, запуская ладонь в волосы. Он по-прежнему стриг их, но уже не так коротко, как прошлым летом.  
Кимура так глупо продолжал смотреть на Накая, что тот всерьёз собрался поинтересовался, не тронулся ли будущий студент головой от своей зубрёжки?  
— Я сдал экзамен, — наконец объявил Кимура. Прозвучало как-то пресно, без положенных для данного случая эмоций в голосе.  
— Поздравляю.  
Пустая трата времени. Что ещё ему нужно?  
Медленно Кимура начал спускаться с горки, и чем ближе он подходил, тем выше поднималась бровь Накая. Ещё немного и Кимура грубо вторгся в его личное пространство, остановившись так близко, что Накай еле подавил желание отступить на шаг.  
— Думаю, это принадлежит мне, — с этими словами Кимура оторвал от пиджака Накая вторую сверху пуговицу и крепко сжал её в кулаке. В чайных глазах блеснул странный огонёк, но лицо его оставалось неожиданно серьёзным.  
— Ты что творишь, засранец? Совсем жить надоело?! — закричал Накай, когда спустя пару секунд понял, что именно только что произошло. — Ты на что намекаешь?  
Стремительно покраснев, Накай кинулся на хохочущего Кимуру в тщетной попытке выхватить пуговицу, которая по старой школьной традиции в день выпуска должна была быть отдана любимой девушке из твоей школы или навсегда остаться на форме. К несчастью, Кимура был выше и слишком быстро бегал, а Накай не настолько сильно хотел вернуть эту чёртову пуговицу.  
— Вали отсюда, слышишь? Чтобы духу твоего здесь не было, придурок! — кричал Накай вслед удаляющейся за воротами школы фигуре. — Увижу ещё раз — убью!!  
Он стоял посреди дороги и продолжал сыпать проклятиями до тех пор, пока из глаз не хлынули горячие слёзы, а горло не сдавило спазмом. 

 

 **Эпилог**  
— Мне нужны не твои домыслы, а доказательства, Йоске! Именно поэтому я торчу в этом кафе уже четвёртый час, хотя мог бы за стаканом пива сочинять с тобой истории о том, как произошло это ограбление, — крышка телефона захлопнулась так громко, что девушка за соседним столиком вздрогнула и покосилась на Накая.  
Что делать? Работа в центральном городском управлении полиции была сама по себе нервной, а когда ко всему прочему приходилось работать с такими кретинами, как Йоске, она становилась сущим адом.  
Накай снял очки, помассировал уставшие глаза и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на пепельнице, в которой уже истлела последняя сигарета. Вернув очки на переносицу, он принялся взглядом выискивать официанта, чтобы попросить принести новую пачку. В этот момент на его стол упала измятая пачка Лаки Страйк с заткнутой за оболочку зажигалкой насыщенного кораллового цвета с белым черепом на боку. Эта зажигалка была трофеем и единственным подарком, сделанным когда-то человеку, которого Накай постарался вытереть из памяти очень и очень давно.  
— Извини, я рискнул вернуться, — сказал Кимура самым будничным тоном. Так, как будто они расстались только вчера.  
Видавший виды чехол с гитарой лёг справа от стола. Кимура же сел в кресло напротив — в потёртых джинсах и белой футболке с британским флагом и надписью “Big in Japan” на груди, чёрная кожаная куртка уже висела на спинке кресла. Выгоревшие на солнце волосы чуть касались широких плеч Кимуры мягкими волнистыми прядями и цветом почти сливались с его бронзовым загаром. На губах бывшего одноклассника играла привычная заговорщическая ухмылка, глаза по-прежнему смотрели с юношеской гордостью и вызовом. Кимура выглядел подростком-бунтарём и действительно был им даже в свои двадцать восемь лет. Бунтарство было самой его сутью.  
— Давно не виделись, Накай.  
— Ты даже успел забыть, что я не курю твоё сено, — после затянувшейся паузы ответил Накай и протянул пачку бывшему однокласснику. — Кимура.  
До этого момента Накай никогда не думал о Кимуре и теперь не был уверен, что в нём остались отголоски тех смешанных чувств, которые он испытывал в старшей школе. Кажется, время стёрло всё лишнее, оставив лишь эхо приятных воспоминаний. Сейчас он смотрел на привлекательного молодого мужчину перед собой и видел в нём только бывшего одноклассника. Но когда, принимая пачку сигарет, пальцы Кимуры коснулись ладони Накая, когда рука последнего чуть дрогнула, а горло вдруг пересохло, когда кончики его ушей слегка покраснели, как много лет назад, Накай понял, как глубоко он ошибался.  
Кимура был прекрасным воспоминанием и чертовски плохой реальностью, влекущей за собой большие перемены. Накай ненавидел перемены. Хотя с некоторыми из них он, пожалуй, готов был смириться. Со временем.  
— Идиот, не мешай мне работать.  
— Ещё чего. Если думаешь, что теперь я уйду так просто, то ты ещё больший идиот, чем я. 

_Пожалуйста, больше никогда не уходи.  
Иногда рельсы сходятся. Я видел._


End file.
